Obsession
by LadyBlue104
Summary: Hiei had an obsession with his mate. This is a peek into Hiei's thoughts about his mate. HieixOC. Please R&R!


Author's note:

Greetings~

This is my third fic and it's about my beloved Hiei! OMG, I'm so excited when I was writing this so I hope that you'll also be intrested when you're readong this also^^ and well, the first time I posted this, I kind of forgot to write the author's note. Even though I've been told it's no big deal, I still feel that it'll be much more polite to greet you all first.

This story is actually a kind of preview or some sort for a story for Hiei that I've had in mind. But if I were to write one, I need to make sure there are people who would read it. That's kinda why I wrote this one-shot.

Well, I think that's enough blabbering. I hope you enjoy this one-shot!~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Obsession

* * *

Hiei had an obsession.

And fortunately, this obsession of him happened to be his mate.

He didn't remember exactly when this obsession had started but by the time he even realised he was obsessed with her, he had gone too far to care. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a little obsessed with his mate, wasn't it?

She was a pretty little human with the palest skin he had ever seen. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that always shone with such love and care, they made him tremble. Her hair was a typical black – like any other Asians out there - but hers somehow managed to be a shade darker than his darker than midnight hair.

She was tall and slim with the most beautiful legs, shoulders and neck he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. With her stunning appearance and kind attitude, she got the attention from the male – humans – so often he sometimes felt his claim over hers was at stake.

But then, when they were in private and he told her his insecurities, she would embrace him tightly with her small arms and assured him she saw no one but him. And he would feel pathetic later for acting so clingy but it was always worth being in her arms.

She had drawn him to her with her honest, accepting and friendly attitude. Even the first time they met, when he had so rudely brushed her off and told her not to go near him without a ten feet pole, she still talked to him civilly with smiles constantly adoring her youthful face.

And then she had those amazing cooking ability that made even Mukuro's chef grovel in shame. And her soft voice which sang him lullabies whenever he was stressed or frustrated. And there was her loving treatments towards every single species there were in all three worlds.

Sometimes he would stay up late at night, or until late morning, solely to watch her sleep. The way her hair spread around her like halo, her chest rose and fell when she breathed or when she unconsciously snuggled close to him for warmth.

Or there were times when he would fake illness and stress just to have her pamper and spoil him with her endless affection. She was the first one to show him such loving gestures and now that he was introduced to it, he was never letting go.

And today was the time when he was sitting in a tree, hidden by the leaves and branches, and watching her helping around her parents' restaurant which would soon be inherited by her little brother-in-law, Urameshi Yusuke.

Yes, you guessed right. She was Yukimura – Urameshi now – Keiko's older sister.

The two sisters would be twins if not for the different births' times and different hair colour. Also his mate was a few inches taller.

Like her little sister, or maybe the other way around, she was witty and very determined. She was a serious person and loved to study and observe. He had heard that she passed the test to some well-known human school easily, yet she chose to attend a musical academy overseas.

He thanked her for her choice too. Now every times he was stressed and in need of some calming down, all he need was _ask_ (Yes, ask. Not order) her to play him a song with that piano thing he had specially bought for her. His stress never stayed for long whenever she was near.

Anyway, back to the former topic…

He was sitting in a tree beside the house/restaurant and was using his jagan to make sure she was doing fine there (Or stalk. Or spy. Or watch).

She was wearing one of those pastel coloured blouses she liked so much – which made them seem like the sun and the moon whenever they stood together - and a flowy, long, mid-calves white skirt that she often wore. Her long black hair was pulled and tied back with a baby blue ribbon and she had a white apron with the word 'Yukimura Dining' in big, red bold letters.

She looked like those housewives he had seen around the town, carrying bags of groceries while holding their children's hands.

Well, in a way she indeed was a housewife, being his mate and all.

He watched as she walked over to one of the furthest table, carrying a tray with three large bowls on it. She smiled and placed each bowls in front of the three men in clean suits. They smiled at her and they talked for a moment before she laughed and excused herself. The men continued to stare at her.

He clenched his fists and growled lowly, not finding her talking with unknown males pleasing one bit. She was his mate and her smiles were reserved only for him. Who were they to just come out of nowhere, made her smile and then ogled at what was rightfully his?

He had talked about this to his mate - about how he didn't like her socialising with unknown males and females and had subconsciously ranted, in his possessive moments, about how would rather lock her up in their room and never let her out. Instead of slapping him, like how Keiko would have done if Yusuke were to talk to her like that, she had chuckled and declared his possessiveness adorable.

He had been sulking that day, even though he would never admit it out loud, because he was anything but adorable. Why couldn't she use the words sexy or gorgeous?

Snapping out of the annoying – nice – memory, he continued to watch as she glided around the crowded place with trays of food and smiled pleasantly at the customers. He scowled. He really didn't like it when she flashed those blinding smiles at anyone but him.

After three more hours of her helping around her parents' business, she was finally done for the day. He would have had jumped in joy and kidnapped her for some private moments if not for the fact that she had a second job.

She worked in an animal shelter three times a week and her shift started right after lunch time ended. Whenever she didn't have a shift in the animal shelter she would help the Yukimura's dining until late evening. He was following her discreetly as she walked towards the place, her apron removed and her bag in hand.

The wind blew and the Sakura petals scattered with the wind, ruffling her now untied hair. She simply walked onward, letting the wind played with her hair.

She looked stunning at that very moment. With the way her hair flew with wind and her right eye slightly closed because of the harsh wind. He made sure his jagan recorded every single detail for safe-keeping.

She arrived at her second work place and this time, Hiei opted for the tree across from the place. He wasn't fond of the place as it smelled like wet canines and animal's faeces in there. His mate never actually smelled the best when she walked out of the place too, as her natural floral scent was covered by the smell of animals shampoo, sweat and, of course, animals.

You thought living in Makai, surrounded by the smell of rotting corpse and heavy sweat, he wouldn't mind a single sniff of animal's odour.

He opened his jagan again and found his mate petting a big retriever while gently grooming it. She was humming softly and the dog was growling in pleasure, enjoying the attention it was getting.

Now he was officially furious. Not only did she share her attention to some unknown males, now she was sharing it to an _animal_! Her attention was supposed to be his only!

He closed his jagan and left toward the fox's house. At least Kurama could help him spar to relieve his fury.

He slipped in through the unlocked window and looked around the empty room. He simply sat down on the spinning chair in front of the desk, listening to the soft footsteps growing louder outside the room.

The door opened and the red-headed fox walked in with a smile and a bottle of soda in hand. "Hello Hiei. What did I do to have you grace my room with your presence?" he asked while throwing the soda to him.

He opened the cap and took a sip. "I come for a slumber party in which we talked about our feelings and paint our nails." He answered with thick sarcasm lacing his baritone voice, rolling his eyes. The fox chuckled.

"Okay then. Let's."

Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he looked at Kurama, mortified. "Seriously, fox?"

Kurama laughed. "I didn't mean it like that Hiei." His laugh never wavered. "I meant, you must have come for a reason?" it was stated more as a question more than a statement.

"Hn."

From his peripheral vision, he saw the fox rolled his eyes but he ignored him. He crossed his arms and glared at the carpeted floor, thoughts unwantedly wandering to his mate.

"Is it, by any chance, about Kyoko-san?"

"Hn."

"She didn't kiss you good-bye this morning?"

Hiei 's head turned sharply and he glowered at Kurama. "I'm not that clingy fox!" he snarled.

"Rightttt…"

Kurama… how dare he not believe him! He was starting to annoy him too!

"Or maybe she didn't give you enough attention? Since you can act like a pet sometimes…" the last part was secretly whispered but he heard. And he knew the fox knew he heard.

He growled and narrowed his eyes threateningly at him. "Fox…" he warned.

Kurama lifted both of his hands, surrendering, but with a small smirk on his face. He seemed to be enjoying his misery. The sadistic perverted fox!

It was silent. The ticking of the clock and the harsh wind hitting against the window, making a squeaking sound, were the only sounds heard. The sky was darkening and he could smell a faint scent of rain.

"It's going to rain."

Now it was Hiei's turn to roll his eyes. "State the obvious, why don't you?"

"Does Kyoko-san bring an umbrella?"

Hiei was silent as his mind went back to every single activity she did this morning. She woke up, gave him his morning kiss, went to the bathroom to do her morning essentials, changed and prepared her bag, made him breakfast, kissed him once again before leaving for her job.

His mind instantly zoomed back to the part when she changed – every single activity recorded in his jagan – and he watched as she stuffed things to her bag. Purse, lip-gloss, compact mirror, Band-Aid, a small notebook, several pens, phone, the spirit world phone, Ipod…

No sign of any umbrella.

He checked the time and frowned when there was only an hour until her shift ended. If she was lucky, the rain would fall now and stopped when she was done. But he felt somewhat unsettling.

She was taken from him on rainy days after all. Ever since then, he had been paranoid over her leaving his side when it's about to rain.

Okay, he was clingy. Overly so.

Seeming to sense his discomfort, the fox asked. "Would you like to borrow an umbrella?"

He nodded and Kurama left to fetch his umbrella. He fished his pocket for his phone. It was a special phone made by the spirit world that was only given to him, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and Kyoko – his mate.

He contacted his mate and waited for her to answer, for her face to be shown on the rectangle screen.

After a few minutes of buzz, her face flickered over the screen. She smiled compassionately at him and asked, "yes, Hiei?"

"I'm going to pick you up Onna." His eyes flicked to the opened window when soft trickling sounds met his ears. He reached with one hand to close it.

She chuckled. "That would be nice. I forgot to bring my umbrella with me."

And there was that smile. That smile that never failed to make his non-existent heart beat. The smile that he wanted only for himself; for no one had ever smiled that way to him.

The door opened and Kurama walked in with an umbrella in hand. He seemed to know that it was Kyoko he was contacting and placed the umbrella on his dresser before he left again. Well, at least he appreciated privacy.

"Have you had your lunch Hiei?"

And that was her motherly side taking over again. She constantly worried for him and the others; especially Kuwabara. The oaf had been studying like crazy for his dream to become a veterinarian while working along with her in the animal shelter. And he always made sure he went to see Yukina at least four times a week.

He didn't really understand why she would worry over an idiot like that. It was his fault for not being able to take advantage of times swiftly.

"Hn." _No._

She frowned. "I told you so many times never to skip lunch. Oh, hello Betty." She smiled and petted the female husky. The dog barked and licked her happily before it went away. He scowled.

He grunted in annoyance to get her attention back on him and she stopped laughing. She smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm in the middle of feeding them."

"Hn." He grunted, faking nonchalant.

Why weren't she making a big deal about his eating habit again? Even though it was a bit annoying but at least she was caring for him that way. He wanted her to show her affection for him again.

"Well, I need to go back to work." His eyes widened a tiny bit. Did she really forget about their talk concerning his eating habit? "I'll see you in about forty-five minutes then. Love you Hiei" and with that, the screen buzzed.

He growled and shoved the piece of spirit world technology into his trousers pocket. Stupid mate for making him so dependent on her.

Oh, the things he would do for her affection; to make sure she was always by his side and smiling. He went out to a shopping trip with she, he bought her flowers as a sign of apology after he said something harsh to her, he learned how to make rice porridge for her when she was sick from over-working herself, etc.

Even his comrades were shocked by his loving attitude to the female woman.

But the moment he fell in love with her, the moment he marked her as his, he was already lost. A demon male would do anything in his power to make sure his mate was healthy, protected, happy and content; even if that meant losing his life.

He was 'whipped' – in Yusuke and Kuwabara's language – or 'smitten' – in Kurama's language.

He picked the blue umbrella up and opened the window, jumping to the nearest tree. He fleeted away to her working place. With his speed, he would not get wet from the harsh rain.

When he arrived, he opened the door and stepped into the building. His eyes narrowed and he instantly had a hand covering his nose and mouth. God, why must this place smell so bad?

"Oh my, Hiei!"

He turned to the side to see his mate closing a cage with the female husky in it. She smiled and walked calmly over to him.

"You arrived so early. I still have thirty minutes before my shift ends."

He shrugged. "I can wait if it's merely thirty minutes."

Her smile turned amused and she chuckled. "In here? I thought you don't like the smell." He glared at her lightly and her chuckle turned into a melodious laughter that made his ears rang pleasantly. "Okay, I get it. You want to wait for me."

A tiny speck of pink adored his cheeks and he glared at her fiercely. She brushed his glare off and raised a hand to his shoulder, tip-toeing and kissing him lightly on his lips.

He was about to kiss her back when she pulled away and turned away from him. He didn't notice the pout that rose to his lips.

"Well, I'll be going back to work."

Stupid mate and her need to tease him because of his 'adorableness'.

Thirty minutes came slower than usual because of his impatience and the disgusting smell this place had. He checked his watch every three minutes and growled when it hadn't reached the estimated time.

But now she was finally done. Finally, he got her to himself…

She walked out from the back in her normal clothes and her hair released. A light sheen of sweat was covering her skin and her fragrance was covered by it and the smell of animals.

He ignored her smell and instead opened the door and the umbrella for her. She stepped in beside him, close because the umbrella was small.

"Thank you for picking me up Hiei." She began in the middle of their walk "Without you, I would have been stuck until the rain stopped."

Well, he would be getting his payment tonight anyway.

With that, they walked the rest of the way home in silence. One of the many reasons why he liked her was because she didn't have the need to fill every silence with words like most women.

She unlocked the door to their home. It was located away from the city and, unfortunately, was built right beside the Kuwabara's. When she first visited the Kuwabara's house after they moved, she had made it clear that if he were to buy a house, it had to be there.

And there was only one empty house much to his disappointment and irritation. She seemed happy though.

Walking into the house, she instantly went upstairs to take her bath. His mate worshipped cleanness and always made sure he took a shower after his training. Sometimes, she would even bathe him because of his hate of water.

He removed the jacket and threw it over the couch, knowing he would be scolded later but he was far too lazy to put it in the washing room.

He made his way upstairs and listened to the sound of the shower. He was tempted to join her but relented. He would save it for tonight.

With nothing to do, he lay down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He was comfortable with her scent surrounding him and the softness of the bed sheets.

He opened his eyes when the door opened and there she was, wearing a sleeveless white night-gown that flowed down to her ankles. Her long raven hair was tucked into the towel she wrapped around her head. As far as he knew, she never used hair-dryer though he couldn't care less why.

"Why don't you go and take a bath while I prepared dinner now Hiei?" she suggested, walking over to him, removing the towel from her head. He watched as her hair flowed down to the small of her back, tiny droplets of water falling to the carpeted floor.

She sat on the edge of the bed, beside him. He felt her hand gently running through his hair, a loving look on her face.

Now this was the time he enjoyed the most. It was no longer the time when he felt blood on his hands, not the time when he found an admirable opponents but it was the time when she was giving him the attention he had never got since his birth.

He knew that he was no better than his comrades; who he mocked as weaklings because their worlds were ruled by females. He couldn't imagine living without this woman in his life. She was his reason to live and fight.

No one he knew had ever given him such love and compassion. He knew his comrades cared about him but now that they had their own mates and lives, he felt forgotten.

Then she came and treated him with care and bravery, she gained his respect and quickly replaced Kurama's place as his closest friend. Never had a human came forward and offered him such kindness.

For her, he even quit Mukuro's force and, reluctantly, worked under Koenma along with Kurama. The nights he didn't spend on a mission, he willingly spent with her. Although if it was up to him, he would never want to leave.

He raised a hand and placed it tenderly against her cheek and pulled her down for a kiss. She chuckled and smiled into the kiss.

When the broke apart, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Do you need your daily attention Hiei?"

He growled but didn't deny it as she ran her fingers through his hair and showered his face with kissed. She nuzzled his cheek and he wrapped an arm around her slim waist, the other around her shoulder to keep her close to him.

"I watched you work." He admitted. She laughed lightly.

"I know Hiei. You do that every day." He actually blushed a little at that. Yusuke must have sensed his presence and informed her of this.

That half demon better start writing his will.

He huffed and scowled. "I do not like how you talk with those men." His arms tightened around her but not to the point of causing pain. "You and everything you have are mine."

She chuckled but didn't reply.

"And you're tiring yourself by spending time with those animals." He narrowed his eyes. "I do not like them either."

She smiled sweetly, moving into a more comfortable position on top of him. She was now lying on top of him, a leg between his.

"I will prefer it if you quit but you are always so stubborn. If it's not for the fact that you would throw a fit, I would have gone ahead and locked you here, you Foolish Onna."

She hummed.

"The least you could do is not talk to unknown men and not end my calls over a puny animal. You are my mate so your attention should be directed to me always. Do not share it with anyone."

She chuckled girlishly, leaning down and giving him another kiss.

"You are so adorable when you are in possessive-mate mode. I really like it when you are all jealous and protective Hiei."

He glowered.

"But as I have told you countless times, you don't have to be so insecure. I have only you in my eyes, no others." She stroked his cheek affectionately and he gave a mixture of a purr and a growl.

"Then don't act so kind to another."

"I'm afraid being kind is already in my genes Hiei."

"I do not care. Just don't stay too close to unknown males." He nuzzled her palm. "And those useless creatures you called animals."

"I don't remember being too close to unknown males. Isn't it just your possessive way of seeing things?" she accused playfully, poking his cheek. "You should loosen up Hiei."

"Hn. Stupid Onna."

She chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder, tucking her face under his chin as she moved her hand to his hair. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

He was obsessed with her soft touches, her sweet kisses, her fragrant scent, her gentle voice… her everything. She maybe a weak, little human but for him, she was the strongest female human he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

If he once thought love was a weakness, now he was pathetically proven wrong. His strength grew ten thousand times stronger when she was taken away from him and he saw her bleeding to death; he still felt stronger when she was by his side.

He was obsessed with her love. He would do anything as long as she kept on loving him


End file.
